


Revived

by moonlake



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlake/pseuds/moonlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic based upon the coma theory (that a in-coma-ash is dreaming the series).<br/>An optimist take on when he wakes up, stronger and wiser, from it.<br/>It could well let him be the very best like no one ever was...</p>
<p>Rated T for the coma notion and the slight perturbing idea of premonitory coma dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> A work inspired by a unsettling theory I saw on the 'net :  
> "Ash is in a coma since he was zapped facing the Spearows"
> 
> It seems like people who believe in it are mostly bitter toward the Pokemon anime...  
> And that, in their minds, this theory doesn't end well...
> 
> So I thought : Wouldn't it be interesting to turn this theory into the basis for...  
> An optimistic lighthearted fic ?

After all this time, he was finalist, it was also their last pokemon.  
And Ash was so much energized that he felt like he couldn't lose.  
With his best friend pikachu on his side, ready to unleash all the training they had gathered from all over the world, there were no doubt they will be winners.  
  
Face to them was a colossal Golurk. But he couldn't match pikachu's inner power, even with his type advantage.  
No turning back, no doubt, no stress, only a calm and serene feeling of completeness and certainty, that was the feeling flowing through Ash, now, at this exact moment.  
Then, the surge of power exteriorized.  
  
Pikachu use quick attack//Golurk is to slow to be able to follow  
Pikachu is like flying around his adversary//Golurk is like absent minded, unable to unleash any of his attacks on the unstoppable rodent who is flying, hitting him with a barrage of iron tails, hitting each time harder their target.  
  
And then this is it, pikachu is winner//they're the winner, like they are only one fully complete entity, holding the trophy, they were longuing for so much time.  
  
Ash will not even participate in the after party where he is the main guest, 'cause he now have to think about tomorrow and what to do next.  
First, he will pay back Misty bicycle. Then he will ask her if she want to marry him. And, if she surely say yes, he will accept Scott offer and become extreme-champion, near Cerulean.  
  
So, he is going to bed now and will start a new live, after being pokemon traveler, tomorrow.

 

Opening his eyes, Ash sees some blurred face...  
\--Good morning, Ash!  
\--Ggg...Mornin'  
Misty was there, kind of younger than he remembered...  
Looking at the calendar on the wall...  
Only a month since he left Palet Town...  
  
events rush to his head : the flee from the birds...So many birds...  
Taking the bicycle...Them peeking his head...and the lightning...  
And the shock...  
  
So that was it ? All this lifetime, a dream ?  
Only a story told by his shocked brain ?  
  
SEEMS LIKE IT...  
  
Awake after so many adventures that were not real ones.  
  
Ash was a little lost and a little happy.  
  
He could undo the choice he did : traveling without her.  
He could use the experience to unhurt people he met.  
He has the power in his hands!  
  
Ash was left alone by Misty so that he could change freely.  
He jumped out of his pajamas and morphed into his good ol' clothes.  
He put his cap, but not backward.  
He should wear it normally now, to show he has matured and...  
Because he wanted to show everyone he was able to start again.  
  
There were no magic...  
His mom took care of him, had washed his clothes, and a compassionate Misty had taken care of helping the nurse.  
He hug his mum, crying of joy, and thanks the newly met _Ondine_ for her care.  
He was revived and holding a ton of experience in him.  
  
Regis was ahead of him ? No worries, he had ten times the travel he had done, in his head!  
  
They talked with Misty about his dreams and she told him of the theory of premonitory dreams, after he showed he had dream-learned some actual facts :  
Brock was the _Argenta_ Leader, she was a Cerulean Leader, there were little known regions north and west of Kanto, that were linking more and more with it. There is an _otaria_ in the cerulean gym and she was afraid of insects.  
  
He told her about arakdo, that should became more famous, and is a water insect...  
And she was interested... Because he seemed to be a lot more kind than when they met...

And he told her about him wanting to travel in order to make good use of his experience and to be the very best, like no one ever was...

Now he could befriend enemies and understand some people he couldn't stand.  
And so they accepted to travel together.  
  
Not that she needed a refund of her bicycle... 'Cause it was a promotional model,  
and it had drained the needed amount of electricity to keep someone safe...  
So they should be able to sell more of those bicycle, and give them away new ones!  
  
And so it was decided.  
They were going (back) to Viridian forest.  
The revived boy and the wise training girl.

  
Epilogue :  
We don't forget pikachu, who shared some of the fake adventures of ash before waking up.  
But as it's hard for him to speak fluent english, his backstory is left for latter!


	2. Viridian forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is repeating the same... Or is it?
> 
> Will Ash catch again a caterpie ?  
> What do you get from kindness ?
> 
> A short chapter about all that...

Viridian forest.  
Where Ash dreamed he met his first captured pokemon : a caterpie...  
  
Misty was kind of uneasy... But Ash was kind and avoided crowds of insects just for her well being... Like a really caring gentleman...  
  
What a surprise, insects seems like cuter and less intimidating when afar and alone...  
Ash told misty to wait with pikachu for the time he search for the caterpie he kind of met before... So as to raise him again, as a better trainer. Or so he thought!  
  
Ash was surprised when a lonely weedle jumped onto him. rolling himself around his wrist as a natural piece of jewelry.   
HE remembered then : the first pokemon he met was a weedle that escaped because of his fighting with Misty.   
(the very first time they argued in his dreams).  
  
The weedle entered without hesitation in the pokeball Ash presented to him.  
  
His first captured pokemon would be a weedle!  
  
Things changing, kind of free from going through the same events again.  
Ash felt relieved. Like he could not have thought he would be.  
  
Coming back close to Misty, he showed her, from a distance, due to her fear, the nice weedle he got earlier. He comented on his missed oportunity in his dream and about the fact they avoided bickering in the reality.  
  
Misty was curious : How much were they close in his dream, for him to be happy about not bickering ?  
  
Ash answered honestly :  
"I don't know. I never succeeded in talking about my feelings in the dreams i had."  
"Honestly, I think I was in love with the dream version of you, in this dream world I was."  
"But you are not bound by this fake reality, so, we should take the time to see what is our real relationship. Let's take all the time needed before concluding."  
  
Misty appreciated those three sentences. Ash was not the perfect boy, but he was trying to be and succeeded quite well in doing so.  
  
And, then, they found a caterpie and a pidgey fighting!  
The caterpie defending himself from the hungry bird, he was making haste toward the humans and leaned close to misty's leg...  
As he liked her, apparently, misty captured the little fella.  
The pidgey took the food Ash was offering to him, and entered a ball he had prepared for him.  
  
Ash had started again and misty's fear of insects kind of decreased in her by being around the boy.  
  
It wasn't yet the best possible journey, but she liked how it was starting.


	3. Introducing Pidgey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash knows of advanced notions on pokemon.  
> (Those are competitive battling notions of the games sprinkled in the story.)
> 
> But, can he demonstrate he is not restricted to his own habits ?  
> Only time will tell...

Ash knew he could not win against Brock for the moment...  
  
In his dream he won by activating the sprinkler. But it was a shame to win again by doing so.  
Misty was talking about lending him one of her pokemon, but Ash could not accept it :  
He knew he would win by doing so, even if he had trouble controlling the pokemon.  
the problem was it was not a good way to show his potential, it would be mere use of overpower...  
  
So he had to train his pokemons :  
-by training pikachu he could over-speed his opponents and by training weedle he could get a pokemon able to poison the foes.  
-The pidgey was also a mean to get a fast pokemon, but he was kind of emo or something.  
Ash realized it was not the bird he caught in his dreams. The other was fierce and prompt to battle. This one was avoiding battle except when too hungry...

  
Pidgey was kind of nice with caterpie in fact, but was not really interested in battle.  
the pokedex said it was at lv 3 only.  
So, while Caterpie, pikachu and weedle trained under the watch of Misty, Ash folowed his little bird into the deep woods.  
  
There, he discovered some nest the bird has made, hidden far from anyone.  
Seems like pidgey enjoy lonelyness and calm.  
But then, Ash was surprised as he saw the bird flying swifltly between column of rocs he had gathered and then breaking them without dificulties...

  
Ash looked at the pidgey's moves and saw he knew **steel wing** and, strangely, _brave bird_...  
with the additional **tackle** and **sand-attack**.  
Seems like a dropped pokemon in an eugenicist egg production from some abroad trainer...  
thought Ash... Knowing a bit too well of this kind of training consisting in creating a lot of eggs from the "good" parents until the offspring have the right potential...

  
it seemed like he had the old IV/EV system in is DNA as the pokedex told him he could analyse its stats... and that it was lacking a lot in speed...  
  
Ash had downloaded this patch in dexter as he knew from scott they had a beta app to know of a pokemon theoretical potential since a long time and it could be downloaded with the right code he gave to Ash beforehand...  
Ash knew the existence of two type of potential wasn't well known, due to the globalization of the world   
and due to the fact, nearly only in Kanto and Johto, could be found the "old" system that became more and more rare with each increase in exchange with abroad regions...  
  
  
Whatever, this little pidgey was a "old school" one, but with a really out of place move...  
Let it be two in fact, as steel wing was not so common in Kanto at that time.  
  
Could this pokemon came from Kalos? Sinnoh ? and had flew to here 'cause his metabolism was too different from his "brothers".  
It would explain his avoidance of fighting, to show to no one he was not from here.  
It also had the bad luck of not being as those where he came from, either...  
  
Still analyzing, the patch told Ash, the pidgey was a girl pidgey and her attack was low as was also her speed. But the other stats seemed like quite nice!  
  
What a strange situation : a bird with his mainly used (by trainers) stats quite low but with high endurance and special power and vitality also...  
  
Ash mainly used those attributes in a pokemon : speed and power.  
  
  
What should he do to unleash the pidgey's abilities ?  
  
  
[to be continued...]


	4. Concepts français

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has caught a pidgey.  
> His knowledge of pokemon from the long dream let him understand, a little, at least, what the birdy is going through.  
> But, now, how should he train this _Roucool_ ?

"Wait a second, here!  
It is weird...  
How come, sometimes, it's like a slightly different notion echoes in my head.  
I hear a word. And some twisted version of its concept is in my head instead..."  
Ash was wondering what was causing it. Was his brain overthinking things ?  
Was there some message feed causing it ?  
"I should let _Roucool_ alone for now."  
...  
"Again..."

 

"Ash, what is on your mind ?  
\--My brain is twisting concepts.  
Or something or someone is sending me a telepathic feed...  
\--Some psychic pokemon ?  
Is there a psychic pokemon near us ?  
...In your memory, I mean...  
\--Hum...  
Mum has a Mr Mime.  
\--Are you sure ? I don't remember she has...  
\--Huh... My bad...  
I forgot she met him at the end of my Kanto journey...

But, even a Mr Mime is not powerful enough to...  
POWERFUL!  
That's it!

The Viridian Gym.  
There is a powerful pokemon there.  
I'm not sure, but I think it is Mewtwo.  
It's complicated...  
\--I bet...  
So, he would be sending you a psychic signal ?  
Is he trapped?  
...  
\--Yes.  
The gym was somehow controlled by team rocket at some point.  
And there was a powerful pokemon in there.  
The more I think about it, the more I picture Mewtwo in my head.  
So it must be him.  
\--How will we walk into the gym ?  
There is a high security in it...  
  
  
Ash is looking at the fire.  
He then look at _Roucool_...  
\--Open from the inside. Enter by the windows.  
We canot "walk into" the gym.  
But, _Roucool_ can fly from a window to a door and open it for us.  
\-- _Roucool_?  
...So it's the name of Pidgey...  
\--She is more powerful than she looks.  
She can turn her wing into "steel-wings".  
It is a pokemon move that will be popular in some years.  
\--And it can smash the lock of a door... Got it!

On this they decide to rest until early morning.

  
  
[...]

  
  
So, here is a window... Ok, I'm tall enough to reach it...  
Done!  
\--Thanks, Misty  
Go, Roucool !  
You know what to do, isn't it ?  
\--[Rou] *bow her little head then spread wings*

And Roucool go through the small opening in the window, looking for a back-door.  
Some minutes go by... before the little birdy found an unlockable door.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
\--Ash, is this mewtwo pacifist ?  
Because a mewtwo is able to tear any building apart if trapped in it...  
\--I don't really know...  
But, Dream-Gary told me he had to challenge an armoured humanoid pokemon.  
Then I remember I stood against mewtwo latter.  
It is a little foggy as it is a recollection from mewtwo's memories that was given to us after.  
Because we forgot the events from the first time...  
[...]  
\--So you battled a mewtwo a first time.  
And mewtwo erased the memories of this battle ?  
*Nod, Nod*  
To give them back latter ?  
*Nod*  
  
But, as it is a dream. Should you not remember it anyway ?  
Or... You really remember the events as you would have in reality! (?)  
  
\--This is the thing. I remember things like I would have if it was real...  
But, I wonder...  
Oh! Roucool is back !  
So, Roucool, where is the door ?  
*Roucool show some direction with her beak*  
\--Good, birdy, we are following you.  
Lead the way!  
*[Rou] Nod*  
  
  
They run to the door to discover it opened from the inside.  
  
[...]  
  
The gym is seemingly empty.  
Ash feels like he is daydreaming. Since he understood he is on the receiving end of a telepathic broadcast, he is wondering if his dream life is not of a comparable nature.  
  
\--Maybe Mewtwo is the one that allowed me to live this imaginary journey ?  
\--That is one of the most probable explanation to it.  
However, I thought about it this night, but, without the dream journey wouldn't you be angry or depressed ?  
Maybe, Mewtwo's foresight let him 'feel' you needed to mature for him to break free ?

\--But, he did in my dream, without my help...  
Oh! But, I need to consider I still would have been sleeping for a month...  
which changes a lot of things...

\-- _Exactement_

\--Wow,... Mewtwo ?  
\-- _Bonjour Ondine. Content de te retrouver, Sacha._  
I'm on the other side of this door.

*Ash and Misty force open the door*  
  
  
Mewtwo is in the center of some dense-wire installation,  
connected to an armour, covering most of its body.

[Mewtwo] : If you could... be so kind as... to... re-mo-ve... this thing...

Ash and Misty spend some time disconnecting the armour from the installation and removing the helmet on Mewtwo's head.  
[Mewtwo] : It should be ok from there...  
*He removes the remains of the armour*

[Mewtwo] : Good morning Ash.  
I'm quite relieved you caught on my distress signal.  
[Ash] : Are you the one that shaped my dreams ?  
[Mewtwo] : Not totally, I just helped your mind doing it without flinching.  
I will be honest. If you had not dreamed, you would have been very unsettled when waked up.  
Maybe amnesia or depression from your mind not working for a while.

I'm saying this so you don't resent going through the dream and it impacting you.  
[Ash] : I don't feel bad about it, I think.  
[Mewtwo] : Then its all good!

[Misty] : With your power, how come you cannot escape alone ?  
[Mewtwo] : Curious, hum...  
Basically, this armour is conceived to prevent me from doing any action  
that would lead me to escape it...  
And, before you ask it...  
I accepted the deal because it enabled me to train my power better.

[Ash] : What is your ulterior motive for power ?  
[Mewtwo] : _Sacha_ , you have earned some quick thinking abilities...  
I'm quite happy. And a little proud also...

  
Well, I need psychic powers to sustain my ability to preserve the 4 additional minds in my head.  
Once free, I should do as in your dream :  
I will build some facility, so as to create new body around those minds I have dutifully preserved for all this time.

But I will not grow full of pride. I also learned something important from your dream, Ash.

So you may not even meet me before long...  
Except if you want us to have some tea or something like that...

_[Ondine] : Je suis relativement curieuse de savoir qui sont ces esprits..._  
[Misty] : I didn't want to think that.  
[Mewtwo] : But you still want to know, deep inside... Do not worry.  
three of them are the spirit of artificially created Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.  
The last one, it is Mew that allowed the scientist to hold temporary on it...

  
Let me tell you a story :  
One day, a little girl named Amber died...  
Well nearly did... As a Mew saw the accident and used her power to hold the girl mind in her own. so as the little girl could still live for a while...

The father wanted his girl back. So he though about making a clone of it.  
Maybe he effectively succeeded in creating human clones. Nobody really know about that...

Mew felt he could not be really happy without his real daughter and met with the man.  
They succeeded in conceiving together a device to keep the spirit of the girl...  
As our weak Mew was starting to be unable to hold onto the spirit much longer.

[Amber] : Please, stop bashing Mew so much...  
[Mewtwo] : Objectively, she is a weak minded pokemon, you cannot deny it.  
Big heart but, lacking in the power department...

[Ash and Misty] : ...

[Mewtwo] : Where was I ?  
Yes, the scientist father kept Amber's mind/spirit (whatever you call it...) in the device.  
Then they started to experiment on a way to rebuild a body around someone's mind.

And, the original Giovanni tried to help as he could.  
Because it was a good way to waste Team Rocket money...  
Anyway, they kinda went overboard and some influent rocket members lead their objective in such a way that they experimented on pokemon cloning and splicing...

They succeeded in creating body for artificially conceived mind of starter pokemon.  
I mean they created some mind-germs with recording of pokemon thinking data...

And they nearly succeeded in creating body around them...  
Their only error was they tried to somehow boost them...

I mean, they thought it would be a good idea to try splicing a little their bodies...

And, as they were kinda unstable, they experimented on creating a pokemon splice from "scratch"...  
And that is how I was created...

We were kept into a sleeping state all together...  
Shared adventures and games...  
But, everything went bad at some point...

The device holding Amber's spirit started going faulty...  
And I know that it had cost Amber some memories...  
[Amber] : It's not very important. Stop feeling guilty, please...  
[Bulbasaur] : Without it, you would not have started holding onto our spirits.  
So it was more of an "acceptable loss", as Amber always put it...

[Ash] : So, when Amber started loosing memories, you started to instinctively incorporate their spirits into your mind.  
[Mewtwo] : This is quite right.

Then, at one point, everything went worse...  
"Bulbe", "Char" and "Squee" began dissipating...  
[Squirtle] : Stop calling me that!  
[Charmander] : Don't mind him.  
Mewtwo is just trying to smooth the bad memory of this event...

Basically, what he did instinctively for Amber, after she started loosing memories,  
he did it willingly for us when we started dissipating...  
  
  
[Mewtwo] : Then, I have held onto them and I'm still doing so.  
My only problem was power.

After the events, I spent some times growing at an increased rate.  
Still kept in stasis, and still holding on 5 spirits.

When I awoke I was really shaken and lost my temper.  
That was what I wanted you to avoid, Ash...

Anyway, nobody was seriously hurt except for the facility.  
And, someone that called himself Giovanni came to me  
and offered me to train my powers to the fullest.

I needed this power, as holding onto spirits is really mind bending...  
And I need tremendous power for when I create new body around them,  
without the body to be unstable...

But, the armour was conceived so I have the hardest to make any action that is related to breaking free...

And then, a somehow sleeping spirit came close...  
_Satoshi_ 's spirit!

You were motivated as me to grow stronger and I became the Game-Master for this role playing game where your life was unveiling.  
When you were fully healed, your spirits were ready to finally awake.

And so you went again.  
And I sent you a call, by disturbing slightly your thoughts...  
[The 5 spirits] : Sorry for that.

[Roucool] : Now that everything is settled, let's fly outta here!  
[Bulbasaur] : You're right birdy! Let's!  
  


On this sentence, Mewtwo, Ash, Misty and Pikachu walked out of the gym.  
[Pikachu] : Ash ? Can I make a quick stop at home ?  
[Ash] : You mean, your home ?  
[Pikachu] : Yes. I also have things to settle down...  
[Ash] : We are still good friend, no ?  
[Pikachu] : Well, obviously °w°  
But, all of this made me miss my family.

[Mewtwo] : Take some time to discover more about the yellow rodent.  
\--Pika! -_-  
[Mewtwo] : I feel you had not realized that he shared your dream-journey...  
[Misty] : That is right, It was like pikachu had phased out...

[Ash] : I don't know how I could have missed this point...  
Maybe it is because being with pikachu feels so natural I don't really notice him...  
Sorry,  _grignote_...  
... _Mewtwo_...!  
[Mewtwo] : My bad! I grew quite fond of doing this...  
Well, see you in a long while...  


Mewtwo fly away to an unknown destination,  
while Ash, Misty and Pikachu wave him goodbye.

\--Misty : Okay, pikachu, where is your home?  
*Pikachu point _Bourg Palette_ with his hand*

 

  _Ainsi, alors que le soleil arrive à son zenith, nos héros courent vers de nouvelles aventures..._  
_Pendant qu'une montgolfière les observe d'en haut..._

  
( _Translation_ : Then, as the sun is reaching the zenith, our heroes run toward new adventures...  
While an air-balloon is watching them from above...)


	5. FireWood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sacha_ and _Ondine_ are heading to Palet Town,  
>  in order to meet with Pikachu's family.  
> Indeed, Pikachu seems to miss his family...  
> Or is it the other way around ?

"Wow, I feel like it has been months since I left this place...  
\--Pika! *nod*"

After a moment Misty starts feeling uneasy...

"I'm sorry to disturb you two, but...  
I think we are followed..."

Ash and Pikachu look instinctively in the air, only to see a familiar air-balloon :  
"The Rocket's balloon!  
\--Kapi!  
\--Did they attack the Pokemon center at Viridian...  
While I was out of commission ?  
\--Who ?  
Is it two people dressed in back and white with a R on their top ?  
\--Yes, they are the 'Team Rocket' and they were after ?  
\--The pokemons and your Pikachu for he could handle lightning,  
according to the rumors in Viridian...  
\--How did you drive them away ?  
\--You mean me ? I did nothing... Starmie swiftly washed them away!

\--Ok, I need to talk to them...  
They are good guys deep inside!  
\--Ka! *nod, nod*

-(Misty)-Will they land if you wait ? A flying pattern ?  
\--Well, anyway they must have been in the air for quite some time...  
As I bet Mewtwo made them drift away until he left...  
If they were around, how could they not notice him ?  
\--That somehow makes sense...  
What will we do, then ?

\--We will enter the forest around the town.  
They will be forced to land to follow us...  
Then, I will try my best to convince them to change their career plans..."

* * *

"-(Jessie)-James, they are entering the forest...  
-(James)-They noticed us... I'm sure they noticed...  
-(Meoth)-Whatever, we need to land anyway...  
Need I remind you that these strong winds cost us a lot of fuel ?

-(James)-Meoth, we may not easily find a refill here...  
I still think we should have made a quick stop at HQ...

-(Jessie)-Quiet, you two, we still have enough to go to HQ anyway.  
So, if we land now we can catch their pokemons and swiftly drop them at HQ.  
Then, they will not hesitate to give us a new refill..."

So they land, near the forest, then enter it...  
"We're back to //  
play trick on you!  
\--Pika!  
To prevent the world from devastation//  
To protect people from every nation//  
\--Pika!  
To cherish Love and truth//  
To make dreams come true//  
\--Misty  
\--Ash  
\--Pi-Pikachu, Ka-chu!

-(Jessie)-What are you trying to do ?  
Are you making fun of us ?  
-(Ash)- Just wanted to show you I know...  
-(James)- About our use of a moto ?  
\--Kachu!

-(Ash)- I had some premonitory dream in my deep sleep...  
And I saw you as some everlasting rivals, always trying to get Pikachu.  
But I'm sure you are nice people, deep down !

-(Meoth)- So the lightning turned you in a mystic ?  
-(Ash)- No. I cannot explain it in a few word... But...  
Look at the forest, James !  
\--Me ? What are you...  
Oh, yes... All the plant pokemons are looking at us!  
...What is your point ?  
-(Ash)-In the dream I had, you followed me for years...  
You, James, proved to be very synergistic with plant pokemons.  
You, jessie, wanted to be a woman people could rely on.

-(Jessie)-So... From what you saw in your dreams...  
you decided to befriend us ?  
That's quite bold... and crazy...  
-(James)-I want to believe in your words...  
But it's objectively not reliable to believe you.

-(Misty)- We're not going anywhere with this...  
Could we just call it a truce for now ?  
You get a good opportunity to study our weakness...  
And if we cannot convince you of our good faith,  
it will help you in snatching our pokemons!

-(Jessie)-Redhair has a point...  
Let's call it a truce for now... while we're in the forest.  
-(Ash)-It's a deal!

* * *

They reach deeper and deper in the forest until they reach a hollow tree...  
with a Pichu head looking at them from inside !

-(Jessie)- Is it a... Pikachu ? Hum, no it's a...  
-(Ash)-A pichu... A baby form of Pikachu.

-(Jessie)- I once heard of it while in Johto...  
But I never saw one.  
\--Kapi !  
-chupi!  
-(Ash)-So, it's your brother?  
\--Ka.

A raichu and two other pikachu come from behind the tree.  
-(Meoth)-The whole family is here...  
-(James)-How can you tell ?  
-(Meoth)-Well...  
-(Ash)-The raichu and the pikachu with shorter black on his ears look older.  
So they are the parents.  
I would say Raichu is the mother as she throw us some defensive glare...  
-(Meoth)-Not a lot of people can see that kind of thing...  
I'm a little impressed...  
The other pikachu is the younger sister of the family...  
But they are waiting for someone else...

\--Rai-Raaaii!  
-(Meoth)- I was wrong... here is the younger sister.

-(Jessie)- So they are the Kid's Pikachu's family ?  
-(Meoth)- Yes.

-(James)- I can't tel them apart.  
-(Misty)- Hum they look slightly different, somehow...  
-(Ash)- As I said, Dad has shorter black on his ears but longer brown marks on his side.  
Mum's skin is a pale orange while the benjamin's is cream-brown with longer ear features.  
...  
And Pika-sister has a wider tail,... not heart shaped as it's more of an abroad feature...  
and shorter side-marks with less straight ears.  
-(Others)- !!!  
-(Ash)- But I think there is more minor differences humans cannot see easily...

-(Meoth)- I'm not sure you saw some future or something...  
But, you are very familiar with pikachus to tel them apart so easily!  
...  
And you were not surprised by me talking...

*The Chus start talking between them...*  
-(James)- What are they talking about ?  
-(Meoth)- Pichu says he missed his brother but he shouldn't have run from home.  
-(Jessie)- So the rodent has family issues...

Ash is cautiously drawing closer to the Chus...  
-(Meoth)- Wait! Boy !  
-(Ash)- Yes ?  
-(Meoth)- They want to be alone for now.  
-(MumChu)- Rai *nod*

-(Ash)- Well... Then, we're better to leave the forest, for now...  
See you latter, Pikachu!  
\-- Ka!

So the humans leave the forest in order to leave the Chus to their family reunion.

-(Meoth)- From what I understood, your Pikachu was bored by the forest life and left.  
But he left them heartbroken, by doing so...  
Their eyes clearly said they were not ressenting him for it, but...  
Pikachu's ears showed guilt...

-(James)- So, when you talk about pokémon language, you always means all of this ?  
-(Meoth)- Meoth... Hum.. Yes, pokemon speech is far from all about sound.

-(Jessie)- You never explained your translating, after all...  
-(Ash)- When close to a friend, you can understand him, by micro-expressions alone.  
Even if he has no face... Sorry Misty...  
-(Misty)- I don't really get you there...  
-(Ash)- It's about dream-Misty and her synergy with staryu.  
-(Misty)- My Stars... That's true I get what they are feeling.  
But I never put any though on how, to be honest.

-(Jessie)- I hate to admit it... but, you three are right.

-(Jessie)- I still doubt you saw some future, boy,  
but you are too wise to be a green trainer.  
-(James)- Well, I start to believe in what he said.

-(Misty)- So, now that the truce is off. What are you deciding ?  
-(James)- I'm going to believe in the boy.  
-(jessie)- I still don't believe you. But I could improve following you.  
So I'm for an extended truce.  
-(Meoth)- -_- *cross arms* I'm going along with them.

\--Pika!  
-(Ash)- Huh, Pika-sister ? Are we guests now?  
-(Pika-sister)- Ka! *nod*

They all re-enter the forest to find Pikachu smiling with his family.  
-(Pikachu)- Chupi! *run toward Ash*  
-(Ash)- settled down things ?  
*Ash extend his arm and Pikachu run-climb it to Ash's head*  
-(Pikachu)- *extend arms* PI-Pika!!  
-(Ash)- King of feeling!

-(Misty)- They're on their own little cloud... *smile*  
[...]

-(Meoth)- _Nyarth_ They say we should stay for dinner.  
-(Ash)- What is on the menu ?  
-(Meoth)- Forest berries and boiled leave water. Isn't it ?  
-(Chu-brother)- Pi. *hold a leaf holding berries over his head*

All the Chu family gather around the bright fire to share a dinner with their guests.

-(Misty)- I was wondering : how long did you dream journey lasted ?  
-(Ash)- *slowly eating a berry* Hum... Something like 7 or 8 years... 10 at most.  
-(Jessie)- You feel like you spent nearly your lifetime worth of dream ?  
-(James)- I can't believe dream-us would be that determinate...  
-(Jessie)- Well I still can't believe it at all!

-(Misty)- Do... Do you miss your dream life ? *gulp berry*  
-(Ash)- I am... grateful to the people in it, first.  
I know it's not real, but, dream-people teach me a lot... they still do!  
I keep memories and teachings from them alive.  
So, I think I owe to the real them regards for these.

-(Ash)- This I why I decided to talk it out with you, Rocket trio, as soon as possible.  
-(James)- I don't feel like you owe us anything.  
We are the one to owe apologies for living into mischief...

-(Jessie)- James, do you believe you could live from having a green thumb, alone ?  
-(James)- I don't know but I may be happy settling down somewhere I call home.  
-(Jessie)- Could there even be somewhere we could call home.

[Ash] : Anywhere near a forest or a wild area with plenty of plants to care for.  
Maybe _Le bois aux chênes_  would be a good place...  
Wait, now ?

-(Misty)- Ash ? It looked like you spaced out for a moment...  
-(Ash)- Just thinking... Jessie, James, Miaous, what would you think about going with us,  
by ballon, to our next destination ?  
-(Jessie)- We may need a refill at HQ before.  
-(Ash)- How much can the ballon go with the remaining fuel ?  
-(James)- no further than Pewter City with the five of us.  
-(Misty)- That's quite far... Why would you need a refill ?  
-(Meoth)- Because a full refill allow us to cross Kanto 2 times with nice weather.  
And we like to feel safe about our flying ability.

-(Ash)- Truth is I remembered I need to make haste to Cerulean.  
A pokemon needs help here...  
-(Jessie)- Is this so important to skip a refuel ?  
Because, we would lost time by doing so...  
We then would have to walk quite a number of kilometers.

-(Ash)- The other reason is your well being...  
But I cannot really tell you about it...  
In case someone want to revert back to the way it was before...  
-(Misty)- Well being ? ... Oh! Don't tell me...

-(Meoth)- Does that mean there a rare pokemon involved ?  
-(Misty)- I think you may as well know.  
After all if you want to catch him, you will eventually be beaten to a pulp...

-(Ash)- Ever heard of Mewtwo ?  
-(Jessie)- It is said mewtwos were created by Team rocket scientists...  
But that's merely a rumor...  
-(Misty)- We witnessed one breaking free from the Viridian gym.  
-(Ash)- In my dream he blew up Team rocket HQ...  
-(James)- And you believe he will do it again. Isn't it ?

-(Ash)- I'm not sure. But I don't want to tempt fate.  
-(Meoth)- Then, we should get the refill now.  
No pokemon would awake a whole forest, by night.  
Even overly powerful, no one is a match to a whole people!

-(James)- I vote for staying here this night.  
If Mewtwo destroy HQ at dawn he is probably already preparing it now...  
Dispatching the guards.  
Even if he is friendly, we may disturb him more than anything.  
-(Jessie)- That is quite a cowardly statement...  
-(James)- It's better to be a coward and live tomorrow than stand and see no other day.

*Chus are talking among themselves*  
-(Meoth)- Pikachu's family votes for staying the night here.  
That means we are staying.  
-(James)- It's hard to believe you agree with me...

-(Meoth)- *cross arms* Quite a lot happened this evening.  
finally, it's not us to rush without any preparation.

-(Ash)- Sorry, I didn't want to force things on you.

Pichu make a quick dash to the hollow tree and come back with stones.  
\--Chu ?  
-(Misty)- An align 3 game ?  
Well, a game is a good idea to relieve our curent tension.  
-(Ash)- Align 3 ? I don't know this game.  
-(Pikachu)- *look at Ash then point the ground* Kachu.

Pikachu draw a 3x3 grid on the ground.  
Then Pichu put 3 round stones on one side and 3 irregular ones on the other.  
-(Pichu)- *take a round stone* Chu!

Pikachu put his leg over the central square.  
-(Ash)- So, the first player can't play on center.  
-(Pikachu)- Ka!

>Pichu (Round) play in corner 3/3  
>Pika (not-round) play in center 2/2  
>Pichu play in 1/2  
>Pikachu play 1/3  
>Pichu :: 3/1  
>Pikachu :: 3/2

-(Ash)- Draw?  
>Pichu :: 3/3->2/3  
>Pikachu :: 2/2->2/1  
>Pichu :: 1/2->2/2

-(Ash)- !!!  
-(Pikachu)-Ka...  
>Pikachu :: 1/3->1/2

-(Ash)- That's surprisingly insightful!  
-(Pikachu)- Pi!

Ash understood the game of align 3.  
He never played it before.  
Did he missed other things while dedicated to pokemons ?

Ash started to understand how much he still had to learn now that he awoke.  
While discovering the joy of playing random games with friends,  
he realized he really had learned mostly about teamwork and understanding.

Life with close friends was a lot more than living the everyday life and be better each day...  
It requires actually enjoying the simplicity of life together.  
Being the best may not be the ultimate goal.  
Maybe being the best is accepting that everyone is on even footing,  
while still trying to improve this footing!

-(Misty)- Ash, isn't it nice spending time this way ?  
-(Ash)- Yes, it is. Maybe it's the ultimate goal to live in this feeling forever...  
The warm feeling from home and the fresh air around us.

-(Misty)- *sit alongside Ash* It's gonna be time to rest.  
But it's like you are more awake than earlier.

-(Ash)- Mewtwo is gonna flatten the HQ to be free from being tracked...  
Meanwhile, we are going to improve things using the knowledge we got.  
And, in the end, we may reach the idea of an ideal home...

-(Misty)- "Right the wrongs and enjoy the world around." This is it, then ?

-(Ash)- Yes. It seems its infinitely better than "Be the very best."  
I'm going to be the best I can, so people around me also grow better.


	6. Le début du voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending some time entertaining themselves with the Chus   
> and thinking about life goals together...  
> It was time for Ash and Misty to rest until an even better day to come.

Some noise in the distance...  
It did not even woke Ash...  
But the others, already standing up, snapped out of their thought hearing it.

It was close to 10 am and the sun was already bright.   
Misty had been awake for fifteen minutes or so...  
while Ash was soundly asleep a couple of meters away.

"Is it what I think ?  
-Jessie- It comes from the direction of HQ, anyway.   
-James- I hope it was not too rough a wake.   
-Misty- No... I was already half up... I think.  
-Meoth- As expected it would happen around that time...  
Is your friends boy and pikachu also up ?  
If so, we can prepare for takeoff from now on.

-Ash- Sorry... *haw* needed to rest... Think...  
Heard some "splof" and... can't find 'chu...  
-Misty- Huh... he is on your shoulder...  
-Ash- Really... ? Oh... Yes... Good morning buddy!  
\-- Kaa!

-Jessie- Well, we are ready to take off if you are.   
-Ash- Yes... Just a moment... I got to ready my bag and say 'bye to the Chus.

*some moment later*  
-The Chus- CHUU!!!  
-Misty- See you soon.   
-Ash- I will take care of your Pika. Thanks for your hospitality.   
-James- Well... It was nice to meet you...  
-Jessie- But, we need to take off!

They bow to the chus and go to the ballon they left near the forest entrance.

-Meoth- Look! A fuel bottle aside the basket !  
-Ash- Hum, there is a note :

> Ash and friends.
> 
> I'm deeply sorry for frightening you yesterday.   
> My mind was fogged in a light mist of anger.   
> So I appreciate and thank you for not coming to me,   
> when I prepared for this morning crumbling.
> 
> I apologie again for the sensation of fear you felt.   
> I secured all the fuel tanks i could before crushing the walls...  
> And as you could not reclaim one before i did...  
> And, as you may need a fuel refill, I took the liberty to bring you one.
> 
> We wish you a safe trip.   
> From : Mewtwo, Amber, Bulbe, Char and Squee

  
-Jessie- For once you were right James...  
-Meoth- Well, it's not that rare...  
But, we should now secure the refill and climb inside.

While they all set foot inside the basket, Ash is thinking...  
-Ash- I hope he did not gave into his anger...  
-Misty- From his words I would guess he didn't...  
-James- But he might have if we showed up before him...

-Meoth- We can check by flying above HQ... Or what is left...

So they spend some calm minutes flying in the air until reaching it.   
Jessie takes binoculars and looks at the ground below :  
-Jessie- Well, the building is only a pile of concrete now...  
And the two guards are tyied to a neaby tree... with some of those whips!   
-James- I though they had thrown them month ago...  
-Jessie- Well, they must have been stored here instead...  
It's not like there was no other unused things here...

Misty found another pair of binoculars and gives them to Ash so he could take a look :   
-Ash- There's a mewtwo waving his hand engraved on the ground!  
-Jessie- ...No kidding! There realy is! Here, have a look.  
-James- Is it really a dangerous pokemon ?   
-Misty- It seems like a nice yet dangerous pokemon...  
Really, he has plowed this drawing overnight... And it's sixty feet wide!

-Meoth- What a unusual way to wave goodbye...  
But we must hurry to cerulean if I remember well. Isn't it?  
-Ash- Yes. But we should reach it in time if we travel for...   
three day at most... I think... It's a little imprecise in my memory.

-James- If it is among height years worth of memories, it's understandable.

-Meoth- We should reach the middle point at dusk.   
I suggest we get some rest then and then fly again at dawn.   
We should reach cerulean before mid-day and the precise location around... 4 pm ?  
I will depend on where we are headed exactly.   
-Ash- We are headed near road 24 there should be a pokemon center...  
In a forest like area... I should recognize it when we reach it.

-Jessie- What happened, or should happen, exactly ?  
-Ash- A trainer... Whose name is... Damian? ... Or something like that...  
He forced his charmander to stay on a rock in a clearing.   
He though charmander was too weak to beat poliwag or something.   
What I remember clearly is that it rained and we had to make haste to get him back to the pokemon center before his flame go out!  
-Misty- Take a breath... That's right...  
So we must reach this trainer or charmander before the rain pour him.   
I got this. As for the poliwag... Was this Damien challenging the cerulean gym ?

-Ash- ...I never knew!   
Team rocket... I mean dream-Teamrocket tryed to catch charizard...  
I mean charmander... And he... burned them badly!   
-Jessie- Burned ? So we were burned and the guy realized he was wrong, isn't it?  
-Ash- Something like that. But Char burned him after that... Se he had to run off.

-Misty- It should be possible to make this challenger change his view...  
-Ash- How are you so sure it is a cerulean challenger ?  
-Misty- Daisy uses to open challenges with a poliwag.   
Add that he is not a so common pokemon, in the area, if you do not fish...  
-James- Does this means ? ...   
-Misty- Yes, I'm from cerulean and I'm one of the gym leaders there.   
I'm even the main one acording to the pokemon league...  
Except I'm at the moment 'off duty traveling' for improvement purposes.   
-Ash- Maybe Damian really could turn into a good trainer. It would be a nice change.

* * *

Meanwhile :   
-Damian- Charmander hold a little more!   
-Charmander- Char... *he faint*  
-Damian- Pidgey, it's your turn.   
Let's try a ball. *trow ball*

Some energy enter the ball... It wobble... TING! Pokemon CAUGHT!

-Damian- It was tough... Charmander, how can you faint against it ?  
It appeared to be weak to fire... I'm disapointed...  
\-- Char...  
\--Return!

Back at the pokemon center...  
\--Hey, Dam! Caught some more weak pokemon, hey ?  
\--Caught a ton...   
Look, all these balls have mons in them!  
\--Do you count the lizard among them ?  
\--Of course.  
\--Maybe you should replace it with some other...

\--I'm... I'm thinking about it... But... Maybe I just can't grasp his real power...

\--Hello there you two! Still struggling Damian? I caught me some plants!   
-Damian- Maybe I should level up Char against weaker pokemons...  
\--You still use it ? Keep some of the plants you caught instead...  
It's a waste of time to train a weaker poke if you caught more powerfull ones.   
-Damian- I'm gonna split with him... but without hurting him...  
Should tell him to stay and endure on the rock nearby...  
\--Can we look at your pokes ?  
-Damian- Well, the best should be this one *use pokedex on one of his pokeballs*

They look at the pokedex and see some lv 20 plant pokemon.  
\--Is it a mushroom ? never saw a poke like that...  
-Damian- I saw him going out of some hole in the mountain...  
Weakened him with Charmander... And caught it afterward!  
\--The lizard handled that thing ? It must be weak then...  
-Damian- He... fainted before I could throw the ball... but I'm sure he weakened him.

\--Well, with this 'shroom you're gonna storm the gym...  
-Damian- I'm going to catch some more to be sure... tomorrow...

So the next morning...  
-Damian- Charmander you're on!  
\--Char!  
\--Well Charmander... You lack endurance in battle...  
So you need more power to compensate this. Do you understand ?  
\--Chaar...  
\--So, here is your task :   
You wait on this rock until I come back.   
By doing so you will increase your endurance.

Chamander climb the rock and lay on it.  
\--Chaar ?  
\--That's it. You wait until I come back.   
And you're forbiden to go down this rock on your own.


	7. Seeing through Mirages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian doesn't really know if he want to leave Charmander there or not...  
> The two other trainers are right... Char is too weak to balance his endurance.   
> He can land damage... Well not on water mons but he did great face to the powerful Parasect.   
> But he could not stay withstanding his attacks.   
> So he would let him there. If he succeed he would have increased his endurance...  
> If he fails, well, he don't know if it's worth training him anymore.

Sending out Parasect. The guy has the same look in his eyes...  
Why all his pokemons give him this exact same look ?   
Expectation, cute look... like if they were saying "mommy!"...

The pokedex says "the mushroom is in control of the body..."  
This electronic thingy is all buggus!   
His eyes look quite alive with pupils and all...  
What a load of false trivia.   
You collect a pokemon and it unlock some random trivia that are far from reality.

The parasect is drawing on the ground...  
It looks like a flame... He look puzzled...  
Is he asking where is the flame guy he battled ?  
\--I asked him to prove his worth.   
\--sklik sklick Scklickkkk  
\--What with the claw... Woo... Stop it!  
\--Sec ? *look at his claws* Para...  
\--Controlled by the mushroom... At least a little it seems...  
\--Rasec! *he 'hugs' Damian forearm*

Suddenly there is a shadow cast over them...

He looks at the sky... A Meoth themed air ballon ? What this...  
It is headed to the clearing...  
\--Return!   
Let's see what is going on.

Damian reach the clearance...  
There is four peoples and two pokemons...  
The guy with the cap is talking to Charmander!?

* * *

-Ash- Here! He is here, below! We're coming charizard!  
\--Kapi!

-James- hang tightly as we're going down...

They reach down and Ash jump out of the basket to reach Chariz... hum... Charmander.   
Ash see some after image of his flying dragon friend for a few second...  
But it's only his mind... There is still a half asleep Charmander on the rock.  
-Ash- It happened before I though it would...  
-Misty-*yeling from the basket* It hasn't rained for days!!  
-Ash- Thanks... he is only asleep...

Hearing sound, Charmander is opening his eyes...  
A kind face is there... Damian came back!   
No, it's not him... It's a kid with a cap... Damian doesn't wear caps...  
\--Chaar ?  
-Ash- You can stop this useless training now.  
\--Chaaar *shakes head*  
-Damian- He is only doing what I asked!   
-Ash- *Runs to Damian* Do you realize what you are doing ?!  
-Damian- I'm trying to make him toughter!   
He is not strong enough and can't stand enough either...

-Misty- Are you trying to challenge the Cerulean gym ?  
-Damian- It's one of my objectives, yes.   
But I don't have a strong or resilent enough pokemon at the moment.  
-Ash- You plan on letting Charizard fan himself here ?  
-Damian- Charizard ? He's still not a charmeleon yet...  
I'm still not sure about training him...  
-Ash- Charizard is able to chllenge a legendary with enough care!

-Damian- Hold it!   
I never said I was gonna leave him here...  
I was thinking about what to do... that's all...  
Here...  
\--Rasec!  
-Damian- He wore down quite a bit this Parasect...  
But I'm unable to batle with him for long as he can't take a hit for now...  
-Misty- Did you try evasion and accuracy tactics ?  
-Damian- He doesn't have any move for that...

-Misty- I would like to try a match between Parasect and Chariz- Charmander.   
-Damian- Fine with me. It may clear things out.   
Charmander! You can climb down.   
*Charmander climb down and runs to Damian*  
You will battle for this young girl.   
\--Char ?  
-Damian- It's for your training... And mine I think...  
\--Char!! *nods then walk to misty*

-Ash- Give your best, both of you!   
-Misty- I will. I need a minute to prepare and I need to check something with your dex.  
*Ash lends her Dexter*

-Damian- Hey, cap guy ? Did you train a charmander before ?   
-Ash- You can say so.   
-Damian- I hope I miss something. Char is a good pal.   
It just seems like only powerful mons can succeed.   
-Ash- If I'm right, you may understand that a pokemon battle is more than trading hits...  
-Damian- Really ? If that's true I'm curious to see...

-Misty- Ok! We're on!

* * *

1vs 1 match Damian/Parasect VS Misty/Chariz-Charmander

-Ash- Start!  
-D- use scratch!  
-M- Char. ember on the mushroom base!  
-D- Huh!?

Charmander is quicker than Parasect and his ember lands first.   
Parasect becomes burned!  
The burn reduce the potency of scratch allowing Char. to withstand the hit.   
-D- How can he be burned already.   
-M- Spores at the base of the mushroom are easily flammable.

Charmander eats a berry.   
-M- This way we secure vitality...  
-D- Use another scratch!  
-M- Flamethrower on the ground!

Flamethrower heats the ground quite a lot, making Parasect movement un-precise.   
Scratch miss Charmander.   
-M- Parasect have orientation trouble when it's hot.   
-D- Well, I can lead him instead!  
-D- He is on your right. Scratch him!  
-M- Flamethrower again!

Apparently, Charmander was some feet away from the supposed position...  
Making Parasect miss and Flamethrower landing on him,   
added to the burn damage it faints the Parasect.

-Damian- How could it miss ? I saw him!   
-Misty- It's called a mirage.   
heating the ground, the water in the air deflect the light...  
So, you saw an illusion of Charmander...

-Damian- That is what you were saying about "evasion" and "accuracy"...  
What about the berry ?  
-Misty- A trick I learned recently...  
It served no purpose in the end...  
But it was a failsafe if you though about asking your Parasect to use HIS eyes.   
-Damian- I though His eyes served no purpose or were poor...

-Misty- I don't know why but he has living pupils...  
*wave hand before Parasect who follows it with his eyes*  
\--Rasect!  
-Damian- I'm not a good enough trainer for him...  
I had so much to learn in a single battle...

Char! I'm sorry to have doubted you! *kneels before Charmander*  
\--Mander... *put his hand over Damian's*  
-Damian- I got to learn a thing or two before I can train you properly.   
I should quit...  
\--Klickty Kclickt-Kliiicktt!  
-Damian- Not again... You don't want to part with me that's it ?  
\--Para! --Sect!

-Damian- Well... Then, I'm gonna let this fellow train me...  
\--Gey!  
-Damian- You also... *starts crying* Char... Let's meet again when I'm worthy!   
\--Char! *with tears in his eyes*

-Damian- Maybe the cap guy is able to train you if he already trained a charmander...  
\--Char... *shakes head they walk to Misty*  
-Damian- Well, here is his pokeball!   
*gives pokeball to Misty*

-Damian- See ya ...  
Wait... I don't know your names...

They all introduce themselves...  
-Misty- If you ever get the cascade badge...   
Tell the leaders "the mermaid says hi!".  
-Damian- Huh?  
-Misty- We have been close since childhood.   
-Damian- I will tell them. It's the least I can do as thanks.

In the end, Damian go back to the Pokemon Center,   
waving goodbye to Charizard/Charmander.   
\--Char! *waves hands*  
-Misty- It's been so long since I used the mirage strategy...

-Ash- That was an astonishing battle!   
-Misty- Charmander did most of the work.   
\--Chaar...   
-Ash- It's too bad water pokemon can't use fire attacks...  
You could use this strategy in gym battles for smug challengers...  
-Misty-There is a water pokemon that can learn fire moves...  
-Ash- What!? I can't think of any...  
-Misty- ...Gyarados... But I'm not at ease with them...  
-Ash- Is it because they look like big worms ?  
-Misty- No, it's... something else...

-Ash- Huh... I don't know if I should mention it...  
But, in the end, dream-Misty had a Gyarados.   
-Misty- So you think I'm able to overcome this fear...  
Well, if I'm able to grow accepting the past like now...  
I should maybe...  
\--Mander?  
-Misty- *takes Charmander in her arms*   
I once though I should train fire mons like you...  
And unlike my sisters...  
But, in the end, why couldn't I do both ?  
\--Chaar! *nod*  
-Misty- You deserve some rest. Return!

Misty look at the shrunk ball for some time before putting it away with her others.   
-Misty- We also need some rest... dusk is already here!   
Let's stay at the pokemon center... And talk things out then.  
-Ash- *nods*  
-Jessie- you're leading.   
James, you park the ballon near the pokemon center!  
-James- I'm on it!

* * *

 

Epilogue : The previous dusk-time

Dusk is coming and the ballon is landing.

The party of six eat some rice and...  
-Misty- Ash, do you think Pikachu would like some berries from his home forest?  
-Ash- You kept some ?  
-Misty- I though it would ease his homesickness if he felt some...  
But, as he don't seems to... He may want to eat them now ?   
-Pika- Ka! *shakes head then nod at Ash*  
-Ash- Oh! ... You're thinking about keeping them for battle !  
-Pika- *nods*  
-Ash- Oh, yes... Misty...   
You can let a pokemon hold onto a berry...  
And, when he needs to use it in battle, he will eat it.   
-Misty- Really ?! What does happen then ?  
-Ash- Depends of the berry... heals an ailment... restore vitality...   
These seems to be regular berries restoring vitality.   
-Misty- But, couldn't the pokemon lose his berry while fighting ?   
-Ash- Not usually. They hold it in their hand or keep it in their fur...  
But, most pokemon can hold these berries without anyone noticing!  
-Misty- Interesting! It opens quite a panel of strategies


	8. Grandma's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian left Charmander to be cared for by a more competent trainer than him.   
> And then, he left to the Pokemon Center without giving it more though ?
> 
> What kind of end is this ?

\--Don't worry, Amandine, it's not really the end of this story.   
\--So, what did you do, then ? You followed him to the Center ?  
\--Yes, that is what we did with grandpa.   
\--Oh! And, did Damian decided to train Charmander in the end ?  
\--Well, he really was set on training some more before doing it.  
Let's continue the story tomorrow. Now, it's really time to sleep.

* * *

-Ash- Oh, Misty already awake ?  
\--I was thinking about the right and wrong of Damian's choice.

\--It's wrong to leave someone without concern for him.   
But, if it seems to be for the better to part ways...  
\--You also spent the night thinking, isn't it ?  
\--Yes.

-Damian- Good morning.   
Thanks again to care for charmander.   
Let's meet again in two weeks, as planned.

-Ash- Are you leaving so early ?  
\--Better do it while my two "friends" are sleeping.   
I don't want them to change their minds and follow me for now.   
See you. And take care!

  
And this is how Damian left to train.   
-Amandine- Why are we skipping the evening of the day before ?   
-Misty- Because it's better to know it ended well.   
\--But, in real life, you cannot know that.   
\--Stories are not meant to be told as they unfold.   
This way, you learn to hope when things look bad.

* * *

The day before :

-Damian- Oh, you weren't flying back off ?  
-Misty- Well, I feel like we're not really done talking about Char's training...

-Damian- I wanted to not come back on my choice...  
-Ash- By fleeing everything ? Trust me, it doesn't work.

*Pof*   
\--Char! *cling to Damian's arm and look at him in the eyes*  
-Damian- Don't worry, I'm going to train you and stay with you again.   
Once I'm able to handle your potential.

Parasect, come and talk to him.   
*Pof* --*cliktyclic*  Sec !  *bump Char's little pawn*

  
-Damian- As Char, Parasect's potential lies in unusual strategies, isn't it ?  
-Misty and Ash- Exactly!

-Damian- However, 'Rasec has a lot more bulk.   
So I feel it will make it easier for me to learn this kind of battling.

I don't want Char to lose time with me while I struggle to be a good guy for him...

So, I still want you to take care of him for the time being.

-Misty- How could we get in touch again with you ?

  
-Damian- Hum... Aren't you going to Cerulean ?   
Me and my two "friends" plan to compete over who would make a better match at the gym.

We were set on training for two weeks before challenging the leader again.

-Misty- Does it means you lost before ?  
-Damian- Yes... The two of them by a slight margin... While I was decimated!

After our battle, I think that I don't want to follow their advice anymore.

  
-Misty and Ash- Wise choice !  
-Damian- You really think alike...   
*Char nods and 'Rasec cliktik*  
Anyway, I want to pretend I'm dead set on training like crazy, so that they leave me alone.

-Jessie- And you want us to be the reason you want to do so...  
-Damian- Actually... This would be nice of you...

-Misty- OK, we're doing it !

* * *

-Damian- Oh, those sentimental trainers again...

-Someguy1- Who are those ?  
-Damian- They're people disagreeing with my release of Charmander.   
-Someguy2- Well, united color of hair, it's not your choice to make.

-Ash- So your not ashamed at all ?  
-Damian- Why should I ? Get a hint, you cannot force your will on people.   
-Misty- So... You plan on training leaving any "burden" behind ?   
-Damian- Exactly.

-Misty- I see... How can you...  
-Jessie- It's no use...  
-Someguy2- That's it redhead, listen to what redhair says.

  
So we went to the pokecenter counter.

-Someguy1- Hey, why don't you offer them to take the lizard ?   
You still have his ball, no ? And you could score some points with the girls.   
-Damian- Why not ?

Damian joined us at the counter...  
Even if it was an act, it was disturbing.

\--What would you say if I lent you my charmander ?  
It would not be alone in the wild.   
And you get a more useful thing than your rodent.   
-Ash- let's meet there in two hour for a match.   
\--Kappi!

-Damian- You got my word, I will be there, without fail, in two hours.   
I will challenge any of you that want to be humiliated.

-Someguy1- Well sent, Dam !  
-Someguy2- I bet none of them has the guts to really come.

They laughed... Some wicked laugh...

-Nurse- We still have a room with two sets of bunk beds.   
I hope you don't mind bunk beds.   
-Jessie- It's alright.   
-James- We don't mind.

* * *

-Amandine- So it was a way for him to be defeated before these two guys, isn't it ?  
-Misty- Yes, grandpa used Roucool against Rasec.   
It was also a good way for both pokemon to gain experience.

-Ash- Use sand attack again.  
-Damian- Arggh... I can't land a hit!

*Roucool is flying and running with ease around Rasec while he is air clikticing*

-Ash- Are you forfeiting ? *smile*  
-Damian- Alright, you win... But, just you wait, I'm going to train nonstop!   
And I'm going to make you cry if we meet again !

-Someguy2- If you want to train nonstop it's without us...  
-Damian- I don't care! I want to wipe this smile off his face !  
-Someguy1- As you wish, after all, there were to be a moment for us to train separately.   
So, let it be from tomorrow, then.  
-Someguy2- Just don't forget our little challenge, Damian.   
-Damian- I will not!

-Someguy2- It's settled, then... I'm going to sleep!

* * *

-Misty- Now, it's all for today...  
-Amandine- Thanks grandma. It means that Max can stop being so proud of himself.   
I just need to show him that he lost sight of what's important.  
-Misty- You mean, when you come back with a pokemon of your own ?  
-Amandine- *Nods*

-Misty- *smiles* He may be trying to impress you...  
-Amandine- Why would he needs to ?  
-Misty- Because he still don't know that he can't impress you any more...  
-Amandine- *look intensely at her tentacool plushie*

Misty bid her goodnight and go back to her room.


	9. Second time the charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again to the Cerulean gym.  
> Last time, his defeat was sound...   
> and he couldn't bring himself to stand to his "friends"   
> that were quite close to win.
> 
> But, after some introspection and investigating,   
> Damian is back invigorated and confident,   
> with his trusty parasitic insect friend at his side.

After the two week, he was going to confront his "friends".

They were smugly standing at the poolside.  
Ash and friends were there too...  
And they were positively annoyed and angry.

What could Edgard and Foster have done this time ?

 

  
-Damian- Hi everyone! What's the trouble with these two ?   
Did they had to steal their badges in the end ?

-Edgard- So you're ignoring us now ?  
-Foster- You see, I was right, he was trying to distance himself !  
-Edgard- Yeah, then you're in for a good humiliation, Dam'  
It's not nice to cut ties with long-time friends, you know...

  
-Damian- First... Ash, Misty and the R guys, thanks for your help.  
It was a childish idea, but you helped me out, anyway.

-Damian- But, now, it's time for me to face my weaknesses and demons.

  
-Edgard- So, you want to prove yourself, heh ?  
Well, then it's the perfect opportunity for us to do it ourselves!  
-Damian- Huh ? Come again ?

-Foster- Winning against you is the best way to win the mermaids over !  
-Damian- !!! °~°  
*The thee mermaids look tired of their antics*

  
-Misty- Again... As if winning battles can make someone love you.  
Seriously, you better stop this harassment before you get arrested !  
-Damian- Wait! "harassment" !?  
-Jessie- Yes, it's the second day they come,   
claiming to be their needed "protector boyfriends".

-James- Trying again something against the will of someone,   
when it already failed, is pitiful !  
-Meoth- That's right!  
-Ash- *shifty look at them*

  
-Edgard- It's nothing like being mean... We're being kind!  
-Foster- Yeah, they need protection from us, as they are weak.  
-Edgard- Yes, we won our gym battles quite easily.  
-Foster- So... They can get our protection if they become our girlfriends.  
-Edgard- Nice deal, no ?

  
-Damian- -_- Now, I get the picture...

* * *

Damian run to one of the trainer spot of the pool.

-Damian- Ok, let's save time! Who want to battle me first ?  
-Edgard- Winning should prove that I'm the one for Violet!  
-Violet- As if you were... Why wont you battle us again for real ?  
-Foster- What's the point ? We won already!

-Ash- How can they be so dense ?! *anger*  
-Damian- You both need some serious beating!  
-Rasec- *franctic clikticlik*

* * *

-Edgard- Let's start ! One on one !  
-Damian- Right, Rasec, you're on !  
-Rasec- *nod and shakes his claws in agreement*

-Edgard- 'would have bet on this !   
Let's freeze this mushroom, Dewdong !

[Dewdong vs Rasec]

-D- Throw spores at him !  
-E- Your mon is too slow! Dewdong ice beam!  
-D- Go in the water.

Rasec go into the water, yet...  
-E- Yeah! ice beam froze its mushroom!  
Now it can't do anything!  
Barrage of ice beam !

But, surprisingly, with his frozen mushroom, Rasec can now swim...  
and swiftly enough to avoid all the ice beams!

  
-E- How is this even possible ?  
-D- Well, you gave him a floating device, earlier.  
-E- The frozen mushroom ?   
But, the mushroom is its brain !  
He should be unable to move !

-D- Really ? And what about the insect part ?  
he is still concious and well.  
-E- It's cheating... The insect should be a slave.  
-D- A plant expert told me otherwise...  
The insect eventually end concious again with training.

  
And, while they talk, Rasect is still happily swimming in the pool,   
between the last ice beams from Dewdong...

-E- Ok... Then, dive, Dewdong!  
*Dewdong dives*  
-E- Water pokemon have the advantage underwater...  
The mermaids said so!  
-D- Hum...  
Rasec, can you spread your para-spores under water ?  
*Rasec nods in approbation*

  
Rasec spreads a lot of para-spores in the water.  
-D- I was right, your inner mushroom is not frozen.  
And, well... I'm sorry about polluting the pool water.  
*Rasec starts swimming again*

-Daisy- No worries, I see two guys that will take care of the cleaning! ^v^  
-Misty- Hum... I get what you think... And I agree.   
-Ash- Oh! Yes... I thing I get it too !   
\--Pika! ~°w°~  
*Rasec is still swimming*

 

-E- Stop with the chitchatting!   
Stop making fun of the situation!  
Dewdong is still winning!  
...  
Oh... No! Dewdong seems paralysed!

-E- But... Aren't water pokemons immune to paralysis underwater ?  
-Misty- No. Water just filters the spores in the air.

  
-D- Well... If Dewdong is moving slowly...  
Rasec, dive and slash at him !  
-E- Huh !

Rasec starts a cycle of :  
>diving underwater  
>slashing Dewdong  
>float back at the surface

  
-E- I can't do anything... Argh!  
Dewdong, move!

Dewdong swims the best it can...  
But the water, full of para spores, really hampers his speed.  
So, Rasec is still able to swim atop him and dive slash...

-E- Dewdong... Ok, return...  
-Foster- Go! Magmar, flamethrower!

-Damian- !!! Rasec, dive slightly!  
-Foster- As soon as it surfaces...  
Another flamethrower will put it out!

  
Suddenly, Rasec crawl out of the pool beside Magmar,   
only to throw spores and put Magmar to sleep!  
-Damian- Good job Rasec!  
You were able to swim ashore, while you defrost!  
Impressive, as always!

  
Rasec's claws start moving really angrily...  
Rasec look at his claws in confusion...  
-Damian- Huh oh...

Rasec attacks the asleep magmar with an unstoppable barrage of slashes!

-Damian- Para' didn't like being frozen out of the match...  
Come on Para', it's enough now!

Rasec look at Damian and shows him that his claws are not moving anymore.  
-Damian- Para' you need to stop hitting an opponent when he is down.  
And, as you saw, he is down.   
*The mushroom contracts himself to apologize*

  
-Foster- Your... Your thing is too wild!  
-Damian- Sorry... Para' angers easily.  
But, Rasec keeps him from being too violent.  
Don't worry!  
*Rasec shows a kind look at Edgard and Foster*

* * *

Edgard and Foster are now lost in thoughts.  
And the officer Jenny is now here...  
-Jenny- So, those two are the kids you reported...  
-Lily- Well, they may have already learned their lesson...

-Ash- *To Daisy and Misty* I think you had an idea for them to amend...  
-Daisy- Indeed! We thought they could "volunteer" at taking care of the pool.  
At least until they really atone for their behaviour.  
-Misty- Why not even make it taking care of the whole gym cleaning ?

-Jenny- Hum... Sounds like a good retribution.  
And it should teach them about the true nature of being a gym leader.  
After all, It seems that, it is their misunderstanding   
that lead them to be so full of themselves.

-Damian- Yes, they don't seem to have registered...  
Gym leaders tune their challenge level to the challenger's experience.

  
-Ash- You really matured quite much since last time!  
-Damian- Is it really that surprising ?  
-Ash- Maybe not... But, I'm happy for it!  
-Damian- Seeing your reaction...  
It's like I have reformed from years of bad actions...  
...You're quite the strange guy, you know...

  
-Misty- Well, well... Our two volunteers have now to be briefed on their new tasks!  
-Daisy- I'm on it!

* * *

-Edgard- Dam' I think we lost to you, on so many levels...  
-Damian- Once you really become more respectful,   
we should hang out again, don't worry...  
-Foster- We may have already started being more...  
-Damian- Good! Good... Keep going, then.

 

-Damian- See you again in a while, Ok!

And, so, the three fantastic mermaids and their new unpaid workers   
wave goodbye at our heroes on the gym's doorstep.

  
Our heroes are now heading to the rocket balloon,   
discussing their travel plan.

-Damian- Where are you heading next ?  
-James- We have not decided yet...  
-Damian- Ho! Right I forgot you were here!  
Then, can I ask for a ride to Celadon ?

-Jessie- Celadon ?   
Aren't you challenging the Cerulean gym before ?  
-Damian- I'm not ready to take on the league challenge yet...  
-Rasec- Clikti- Clikticti-  
-Meoth- Hum... It's as I guessed.  
Both of you need to find yourself more, before.

  
-Ash- Yet, you need to challenge yourself sometime.  
-Misty- We all watched your battle carefully...  
And you've learned quite a lot already.

* * *

In the air balloon.

-Misty- Wait... Are you going to Celadon to meet Erika, by chance ?  
-Damian- Yes, but I already met her. In fact...  
She is the one that explained me what was going with Rasec.

-Ash- Erika ? Oh... Don't tell me...  
...I hate perfumes... How could you stand her ?  
-Damian- Perfumes ?   
Oh, yes, she has a perfume shop.  
But she is pretty cool...  
Even with the ones that are not into perfumes.  
Don't worry!

-Ash- Strange ...  
-Damian- You're the one being strange, you know...  
-Misty- He had a bad experience with a perfume clerk once...  
So, it may explain things.  
But, people don't always act the same, Ash!  
-Ash- Maybe... It's worth giving it a try.  
\--Chuu... *pats Ash leg*


	10. Smelling no perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is back to this dreaded perfume shop that he really never visited...
> 
> -Ash- Ok, Pikachu... Nothing to be afraid...

-Shopkeeper- Good morning! Welcome to our perfume workshop. Please, come in.

-Misty- Do you really accept people that dislike perfume ?

-Shopkeeper 2- My! What an odd question!  
... Asking for your friend ? The one hiding behind you ?

-Misty- Hum... *turns around to check on Ash*  
*Ash is trying to keep the lowed profile he can.*

-Misty- Yes, I'm asking for this dumb one.

-Shop.1- We have nothing against people that think perfume downgrade the odour of someone.  
-Shop.2- Yes! Smell is like taste! It's subjective.

  
-Damian- Told you they were chill with no-perfume people!

-Shop.3- *comes from the perfume preparation room*  
Miss. Erika could explain the concept of perfume better than us.  
But, basically, a perfume is like a piece of clothing.

  
-Shop.3- You like your cap, don't you ?  
But, there is people that don't like them.

-Shop.2- And people wear their caps differently and different caps...  
That's why there is no reason we shouldn't be fine with people that don't like wearing perfume.

 

-Ash- But... I remember... Erika hated me for saying perfume is useless...  
-Shop.1- She said that ? Wow... She must had been in a really foul mood!

* * *

-Damian- Speaking of master Erika... Why isn't she here ?

-Shop.1- She was positively upset because of some event at the commercial centre.  
-Shop.2- It's only in this kind of mood that Miss Erika would be rough...

-Ash- Does that mean ? ...  
-Misty- Yes... It would explain what "happened" to you, Ash.

 

So, Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Damian went to meet with Erika, the Plants master of Celadon.

And, meanwhile, the rocket trio and 'Rasec stayed at the perfume shop,  
mainly to try out perfume that would fit them...

But also, because James seemed to "deeply connect with the plants".  
Not that James could explain what this means...  
But he started thinking there may be some truth to it...  
Maybe because Rasec always goes close to him,  
to "cliktik" and look at him with round eyes ?

 

Once in the hall of the department store, Ash recognized Erika, in her daily clothing.

But, the more surprising, was the man she was arguing with! It was...  
-Ash- Lt Surge!

* * *

-Surge- Wait a second, _barrette_ ! Little baby seems to know me...

-Ash- Oh... yes, he was rough, in the beginning...

-Surge- Rough ? I'm a gym leader, I need to be kinda rough...  
-Erika- Do you think you can escape that way ?

  
-Surge- Hey! Ok... I know who you are, _barrette_ !  
So, stop bothering me! Each of us, gym leader, earn money our own way.  
-Erika- ... You knew all along ?

 

-Surge- Yeah... But, well, whatever, I need to do my job :  
So, you, my fan... "Have you ever considered wearing a smashing perfume ?"

-Ash- Me ? No... I'm not here for perfume... really!  
-Surge- And you, bluehead ? No ? Maybe, the tomboyish mermaid might ?  
-Misty- Hum... Maybe sometimes... But, not mass produced perfume... sorry...

 

-Erika- Yes! That's what I said! Selling your soul to these money-monster from _Unys_!  
-Surge- Calm down! Can't you understand me ?  
-Erika- Understand what ?  
You, overthrowing our traditional perfumes with industrial ones from abroad ?  
Shamelessly stealing our customers with underhanded tactics ?

  
-Surge- Master Erika... Please, hear me out...

  
-Ash- Yes! Hear him out!  
-Erika- What!  
-Ash- If you don't, you will both get angry for nothing! And, then, you will regret it!  
... I said it! ... Please, don't hit me...

 

-Surge- ... You're a strange dude... with an non-evolved pikachu walking along...  
Are you a beginner ?

-Ash- Do you know Brock ?  
-Surge- Brock ? Are you from _Argenta_ ?  
-Ash- Excuse me ?

-Surge- I said : "Are you from Pewter City ?"  
-Ash- Actually, I'm from Pallet Town. But, Brock told me :  
Not evolving pikachu allows him to learn a lot of speed moves!

-Surge- Movement over power ? Makes sense...  
But, it's ironic for this guy to say that...  
Because he mostly uses pokemons that are as slow as statues!

 

-Erika- Don't drag Brock into this...  
Go back to Vermilion and stop helping these colonialists with their schemes!

  
-Surge- I'm not doing this for them! It's because of the gym's expenses!  
-Erika- The gym ?!

-Surge- Yes... They pay us big money if I stay in this hall today...  
and throw tips and incentives on wearing perfumes.  
Do you want to see the info card they gave me, to be convinced ?

* * *

And, so, Erika read the info card he should use to tip clients into buying :  
"Men can wear perfume. I could wear perfume myself."  
-Erika- At least, this first part is true. Isn't it ?  
-Surge- Yes... Except their thing stinks quite bad... Really!

  
"Prefer perfume that men and women can wear. Fight the segregation!"

-Erika- !!!... Hoh! I get what they are doing there...  
Using the fact most of our clients seem to be women...

-Surge- Well, your shop appears like women oriented...  
-Erika- Excuse me ? It's just that men don't wear perfume on a daily basis!  
It's mostly because of conventions, obviously...

  
-Surge- So, what's different in a man's perfume ?  
-Erika- There's nothing different!

  
-Surge- Ho! Then, there really nothing new with their perfume.

-Erika- And I was here... Telling you this since the beginning...  
-Surge- Well, I get it now that you're not yelling non-stop at me...

*They look at each other strangely...*

  
-Damian- Hum... Please ? Could you avoid fighting again ?

* * *

-Erika- Damian is right. There is no point in fighting again.  
You need their money... But they don't deserve the promotion...  
...

-Misty- Isn't there a loophole... somewhere ?

-Surge- Good call, Misty! A loophole...  
Well, I'm not required to "actively promote their perfume".  
But I must promote perfume wearing.  
Mostly for men, to "fill the void of Erika's clients".

  
-Erika- So, they really thought I couldn't provide perfume to men...  
Hum... Promoting perfume... and perfume for men...  
I may have an idea! :)

-Surge- Oh, I like this smile! Whatever it is, I'm in it!

 

Ash is wondering if he is dreaming again...  
The two leader that were the most rough to him, at first,  
working together to protect and promote Kanto's perfume traditions...

Lt. Surge defending Erika's perfume ?  
Ash couldn't stop himself from smiling at the surprising situation!

* * *

* * *

-Surge- OK. I'm free to take a 2 hour break around noon, for lunch.  
Then, maybe we should discuss Erika's idea right now ?  
I mean... It's only half an hour until noon.

-Erika- Yes, come with us to the perfume workshop!  
I will treat you all to lunch. And, we should promote perfume this afternoon!

* * *

And, so, "Lt. Surge" took his lunch break with everyone, at the perfume shop.

Erika explained what she was willing to do :  
The two of them would promote perfume together!  
He would tell his innocent view on perfume,  
while she would bring her expertise on the subject.

In order to do that efficiently, she would prepare him a fitting perfume.  
"It will not be long." she said...

 

And, it wasn't long. The two hour break was far from over,  
when Erika and "Lt Surge" were back at the booth,  
in the hall of the Celadon department store.

  
Erika was dressed with her deep blue yukata and even had done her hair for the occasion.  
On the other hand, he was still in his army clothes...  
Uneasy wearing them, while the woman at his side was so well dressed...  
"But you're wearing my perfume, so it's fine!"

Erika said that, but _Matis_ had trouble being convinced it was enough...

* * *

* * *

It is silent for some time so...

-Erika- Right now, I'm wearing my usual attire for our gym leader meetings...  
But, earlier how did you knew I was Erika, Celadon's gym Leader ?

-Surge- Part of it was your scent, probably...  
You were not wearing perfume earlier, but there was still a familiar scent.  
...  
Also, a little after I took my place at the booth, a girl came to me and said :  
"You're promoting a rival perfume to Erika's ?  
Then, you're gonna have to face of with an incoming angry woman with a _barrette_."

 

-Erika- This clear things up a bit.  
-Surge- However I couldn't admit I knew who you are.  
There would then be a grudge between our two gyms.  
Things would have died out eventually...  
But it would have been tense for a moment.

  
-Erika- Yes... I guess that, either way, if things had not been sorted out...  
After that, I would have been furious with the first one looking down upon my perfume...

-Surge- I already feel sorry for the poor dude...  
-Erika- I would also feel sorry for him or her, in the end...

* * *

Conversations evolving, slightly but surely, over time,  
our two gym leaders were sweet-scented to talk about themselves.

[...]

-Surge- Lt Surge is only a nickname.  
While on duty in the Americas, I was ranked _Major_.  
And my actual name is _Matis Bob_.  
-Erika- Is Bob your actual family name ?  
-Surge- Yes, it's not a diminutive for Robert or anything.

  
*Silence for some seconds*

  
-Surge- Hum... I guess that most people call me "Lt Surge",  
because it sounds more cool or impressive than "Matis".  
-Erika- _Major Bob_ sounds quite fine to me.  
-Surge- Yes... Some people call me that... but not that much.

-Erika- As for me...  
Everyone call me Erika and never use my family name.  
...Maybe because it's bound to change when I eventually marry ?  
-Surge- !!! Tells a lot about people's expectations !  
You're so young! You may marry years from now !  
You may even give your family name to your husband,  
instead of the other way round!  
...I know it's not that traditional but, why not ?

  
*silence*

  
-Erika- At least, I'm "Erika" and not _barrette_.  
-Surge- Hey, _barrette_ is quite a nice sounding nickname!  
...And, hey I only used it when we were arguing, earlier!

 

  
-Client- Hum, excuse me ?  
Are you the couple giving tips on perfume ?  
-Erika- Huh... Yes ?  
-Client- I'm looking for a fragrance for my brother here.  
-Brother- Please... not that loud...

  
-Surge- Trying to play off the rebel style, right ?  
-Brother- Yes...  
-Surge- Yeah, got lots of guys dressed like that at my gym.

-Erika- Rebel, isn't it ?  
Then, a tangela's sleep powder based fragrance is what you need!  
You can get a spicy feel or a bitter one.

  
-Brother- I think huh... bitter, I don't really know ?  
-Erika- Then, feel free to go to my perfume shop any-time,  
to test them out and decide if you like it.  
Do you know where is my perfume shop ?  
-Client- I know, I can drag him here.  
-Surge- "Drag" ?  
-Client- Yes, he may still chicken out of it...

  
-Brother- Hey, big sis, we should go now...  
-Client- Sorry, He doesn't want his friends to found out!  
Thank you both for your help. *bows*  
-Erika- You are welcome. *bows back*

* * *

-Erika- He didn't want his friends to tease him,  
about him having a significant other...  
We have a lot of clients like that...

-Surge- People that tease each other are often quite close.  
-Erika- That is what is said and it may be quite true.

*silence until another client shows up*

* * *

-Client- I couldn't help but smell your perfume...  
Are you wearing the same ? I want to do that with my husband...

-Erika- Actually, it's not exactly the same.  
However, it's the same base.

  
-Client- Oh... Yes, now I remember...  
I think I already met you while you were wearing this perfume!

-Erika- You remember the scent !? I'm grateful you do! *bows*  
It's my main perfume... So much that I often still wear the lingering scent...  
But, back on topic...

  
-Client- Yes, I'm not using perfume everyday.  
But, I would like to have matching scents, for me and my husband,  
when we are together, on special occasion.  
And, I liked this powerful then softening scent of you two!

-Erika- Actually, the initially powerful scent comes from Major Bob's perfume.  
Mine has a more discrete initial scent.  
But, both perfume's long term scents are the same.

 

-Client- So, that's it...  
Is it possible to do the reverse ?  
Me, wearing the initially powerful one ?

-Erika- There is no problem with it.  
Major Bob's one is the one for "first glance rough peoples".  
The scent goes well with the first impression, then reveal the true person beneath it!

  
-Client- Then, It's really it! Thanks!  
I should come to the shop, with my husband, next weekend.  
-Erika- You may try variation on this scent if you come.  
Thanks for the interest you express!

The two women bow to each other.  
A little off-time with them, _Matis_ also bows to the client.

 

Erika really was worthy of her perfume shop.  
Only her manners were enough for her to be more worthy than the _Unys_  company!

* * *

* * *

Other clients came to their booth.  
Women, old and young, some young men...  
And even an elder man that Erika introduced as the Gym's elder fan.

The old man would look at the battles through the windows, when the gym was still girls-only!  
"I would even pretend to look at the girls, so people would take me less for a fool..."

  
-Surge- What a strange strategy...  
And, no challenger would kick him from his spot ?  
  
-Erika- Maybe they felt he wasn't even worth the trouble ?  
But, it was a strange situation, indeed...

  
-Surge- I get now why you decided to look into opening the gym to everyone...  
-Erika- Yes! We're still mostly a girl gym.  
But, opening up to boys and men tends to avoid such situations.

  
-Surge- You definitely are opening up! That's good!  
-Erika- I still need to be strict!  
Or more creeps like these _Unys_  guys will try things!  
-Surge- Yeah... I'm sorry about the whole thing...

...  
-Erika- I think I can start forgiving your ways... A little, at least...

* * *

-Surge- Oh, look, the girl over there!  
It's the one that warned me about your arrival!  
-Erika- The one in the amber robe ? I never saw her around here...  
Maybe she's new in town ?

  
-Surge- Hey, kiddo! Are you here shopping ?  
-Amber girl- Yes, I'm looking for plant-nutriments. It's for my _Florizarre_!  
-Erika- _Florizarre_? A Venusaur ? Is it your starter pokemon ?  
-Girl- Not really, but it was one of my first friends, yes.

  
-Surge- Well, thanks for earlier.  
-Girl- It was nothing, really.  
I'm just not really into industrial perfume...  
I'm not into perfume, actually...

-Erika- It's fine. There so much other ways to express yourself.

-Girl- ... Well, I should be going now...  
My guardian would worry otherwise...

  
The three of them bow each other goodbye.

* * *

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty and Ash were talking about Ash's dream-time in Celadon.  
Concluding that a perfume-grudge between the two leaders,  
may have explained some of their rough ways...

Damian and James were kinda playing with 'Rasec.  
'Rasec was really warming up to James quickly.  
And, Damian was discovering more kind aspects from 'Rasec.

  
Damian was going to stay some more, working and training in Celadon.  
_Reptincel_ was enjoying some time again with Damian.  
He and Damian knew that some time would still went,  
until Damian could train his friend at his best.

  
-Misty- In the meanwhile I will take good care of him.

* * *

The sun was going down and the event at the department store was finished.

The _Unys_ guys were less than happy that they couldn't sell their perfume...  
But, Matis had made his best to promote perfume wearing, for men!

-Surge- All is not lost, mates! If you ship internationally...  
Then, people that started thinking about wearing perfume today...  
They may order your perfume, when they need it.

  
In the distance, five shadows :  
"Of course he isn't convinced by it at all! Good..."  
"It was a good day for Shopping!"  
"Yes, indeed... Let's be on our way, everyone"

* * *

* * *

And, so, Matis Bob was saying goodbye to everyone.

-Matis- How long until the scent wear off ?  
-Erika- A day at most... Are you ashamed by it ?  
-Matis- Not really. I don't know...  
But, wearing perfume is not something I'm used to...  
And, I'm not going to wear some again in a long while...

-Erika- You are free to not feel fine wearing a scent.  
But, thanks for playing along !  
*Surge and Erika bow to each other*

  
-Surge- At least, I checked that your narcolepsy is quite exaggerated...  
-Erika- Oh, you know, I also chose you perfume for that...  
-Surge- Hmm ?  
-Erika- With the strong starting scent...  
Each time I would have dozed off... It would kicks in and shake me up!

...  
-Surge- Oh! then, that's quite the good strategy!  
-Erika- We're both gym leaders... Coming up with good strategies is second nature to us.  
-Surge- Yeah, right!

  
And, on this exchange, Matis Bob call his ~~_Rapasdepic_~~ Fearow and fly away to Vermilion.

* * *

-Erika- Thanks for your help, everyone.  
Come back anytime for a honest gym battle with me.

-Ash- I will. Don't worry, Master Erika.  
But, as your new pupil... I have yet to grow better before I challenge you.

-Damian- When you come back. Be sure to also challenge me again!  
-Ash- I will! Gladly! ... But, maybe you were talking to Misty ?

-Damian- To both, actually...  
-Misty- I guessed so... Looking forward to it!

* * *

On their way to the balloon...

-James- I should set up somewhere and start taking care of plants...  
-Jessie- You mean, after we're finished travelling together ?  
-James- Yes, I still need to learn a lot about plants...  
But, I could end up as "The plant Doctor". It sounds nice...

  
-Ash- You still have time to choose your future. Don't worry.  
-Misty- It really calmed you down facing Celadon again...  
-Ash- Yes, it's surprising!  
... The whole day was surprising!

  
-Meoth- I couldn't agree more...  
But, now... Where are we going, next ?


End file.
